There have been a variety of banks designed to provide an extended viewable path along which coins travel before reaching a storage reservoir. Also known are puzzles in which players maneuver a marble or the like object in three dimensional space to guide the marble along a chosen path before the marble reaches its destination. However, it would be advantageous to provide a three-dimensional maze-type coin bank in which multiple viewable coin paths extend in three-dimensional space and connect a coin inlet to at least one of a coin storage reservoir and a coin receiving member. It would also be desirable to allow opening of the coin storage reservoir only if the player successfully maneuvers the coin to the coin receiving member in order to solve the puzzle.